Empezar de cero
by meicosr
Summary: Ran cumple 21 años esta noche y Sonoko ha organizado una fiesta. ¿Podrá Shinichi arreglarlo con ella? S&R. R&R please! Songfic Click Five - Happy Birthday.


**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan ni los lyrics de esta cancion no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y de Click Five. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Título**: Empezar de cero

**Manga/Anime**: Detective Conan

**Autor/a**: Meicosr

**Pareja**: Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri

**Recomendado para**: Todas las edades

**Argumento**: Ran cumple 21 años esta noche y Sonoko ha organizado una fiesta. ¿Podrá Shinichi arreglarlo con ella?

* * *

Ran Mouri había estado esperando ese día con muchísimas ganas. Era una fecha especial, pero quizá no tanto como lo había sido en años anteriores. No pensaba en ese día más que en una vela más que añadir a su tarta, pero de todos modos, por muy rutinario que pudiera parecer, estaba ilusionada. No esperaba más regalos aparte de la fiesta sorpresa en casa de Sonoko, que ya no era sorpresa porque cierta rubia había puesto carteles anunciando el evento en toda la universidad. Fue un pequeño desliz que arruinó en gran medida todo lo montado, pero, para Ran, la intención era lo que contaba y no el cauce de los acontecimientos.

Así pues, en casa de la segunda hija de los Suzuki, se llevaría a cabo una fiesta de cumpleaños bastante peculiar. Por un lado, asistirían todos los conocidos de Ran, menos cierto detective que, curiosamente, hacía unos tres años que estaba desaparecido. Sería una velada más bien abarrotada y agobiante, con música, luces y bar hasta las cinco de la mañana o más. Y, por supuesto, el motivo que se escondía detrás de esa fiesta era buscarle un novio formal a Ran, aunque ésta tenía ganas de todo menos de comprometerse con alguien y estar atada a él.

Aunque ya era más que oficial que Ran Mouri odiaba a Shinichi Kudo, muy dentro de su corazón ella todavía albergaba esperanzas. De volver a verle, de cruzar una palabra, de intercambiar una mirada, de sentir su piel y su esencia… Pero él ni se dignaba a llamarla desde que Ran le gritó que estaba harta de sus excusas por teléfono. Había tenido un mal día, y el pobre chico fue su vía de escape. Pero el orgullo no la dejaba perdonarlo, así que él dio por hecho que llamándola la estaría obligando a abrir viejas heridas, y optó por desaparecer completamente de su vida. Shinichi Kudo era un fantasma, una página en blanco con marcas de agua salada en el corazón de Ran.

Los dos lo sabían que esa situación no podía remediarse, pero, cada fecha especial, ella miraba inconscientemente a un lado y al otro, esperando su llegada o cualquier indicio de que estuviera cerca. Hasta ahora nunca había aparecido de nuevo, y este año tampoco lo haría…

_**Eh, tú, sé que no está bien**_

_**El tiempo vuela cuando te lo pasas bien**_

_**Te despiertas, ha pasado otro año**_

_**Tienes 21 años**_

Y he allí nuestra protagonista, la anfitriona de la celebración, sentada sola en una silla, pasada la media noche, refresco en mano y descansando. Movía los dedos de los pies, los cuales estaban hechos polvo, después de cuatro horas bailando sin parar. Técnicamente ya tenía 21 años, pero no se sentía diferente. Mejor dicho, todo le era indiferente. Para no aburrirse cogió el móvil de su bolso, y por casualidades de la vida, éste empezó a sonar. Miró la pantalla para verificar quién era el autor de la llamada, y su corazón dio un vuelvo al ver "número desconocido". Preguntándose si debía cogerlo o no, los nervios que controlaban las puntas de sus dedos fueron más rápidos y apretaron el botón verde del aparato. No había vuelta atrás y, tragando saliva sonoramente, se acercó el móvil a la oreja.

Una voz masculina, grave y cansada habló desde el otro extremo, sin darle tiempo a decir nada:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ran…

Y colgó.

_**Supongo que quieres saber**_

_**Por qué estoy al teléfono**_

_**Ha pasado un día o por ahí**_

_**Sé que es un poco tarde**_

_**Pero feliz cumpleaños**_

Para Ran, por muchos años que hubieran pasado, reconocer esa voz no suponía ningún reto. Todo parecía tan irónico que por un momento no supo si reír, llorar, ponerse a chillar o romper algún vaso de la rabia que sentía. Al final se decidió por no hacer nada de eso y se dejó caer más en el asiento, inspirando y expirando, intentando tranquilizarse. Nunca sabría como Shinichi Kudo conseguía sacarla de sus casillas y provocarle todo eso, aun habiéndose prometido que él ya era agua pasada. Concluyó que se había estado engañando a sí misma, ese maníaco de las deducciones seguía tan vivo como el primer día, y lo seguiría estando hasta el final de sus días. Y en realidad quería odiarlo, lo deseaba más que nada en este mundo. Pero las batallas contra el corazón siempre están destinadas a perder, y la suya no iba a variar de la norma. Quizá era que no le ponía empeño, o que ya la daba por perdida, pero la cuestión era que seguía amando a Shinichi.

De repente vio como Sonoko se dirigía a ella como una bala y le tendía un papel mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Ha llegado esto al correo…

—¿A estas horas? —preguntó Ran, sintiéndose escéptica.

—Bueno, yo lo acabo de ver ahora… No sé cuándo lo han dejado ahí…

Cogió el sobre con las dos manos, examinándolo con sumo cuidado. Estaba caliente, como si alguien lo hubiese llevado escondido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Esperó a que Sonoko se fuera por donde había venido y, sin más dilación, lo abrió y descubrió un simple mensaje en su interior:

_**Yeah, yeah, whoa**_

_**Sé que me odias**_

_**Yeah, yeah, whoa**_

_**Bueno, yo también te echo de menos**_

_**Yeah, yeah, whoa**_

_**Sé que es un poco tarde**_

_**Pero feliz cumpleaños**_

Sonrió sutilmente, pero no quería dejarse llevar por el corazón. Este chico jamás cambiaría… Se permitió morderse el labio inferior. La anticipación se estaba apoderando de ella y comprendió que esa fiesta de cumpleaños no sería como las demás. Sería muchísimo mejor, y el encargado de hacerlo sería el remitente de esa carta. No estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, y el presentarse a su fiesta, sin estar previamente invitado, lo consideraba una desfachatez. No señor, ya no era una niña inocente y ese hombre tendría que pagar el perdón con lágrimas, sudor y sangre si quería acercarse a ella. El juego empezaba: preparados, listos, ¡ya!

Y en la distancia, Shinichi Kudo observaba la confiada sonrisa esparcida por las facciones de su amiga de la infancia, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si todavía podía llamarla con aquella denominación. De todos modos, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Ran, y entendió sin palabras que no iba a ser fácil reconquistarla. Sonoko le había hecho llegar la carta y había prometido solemnemente contribuir en esa misión. Es cierto que el detective había tenido que humillarse delante de la rubia, pero no importaba nada más que recuperar los viejos tiempos. Él también tenía ganas de jugar: las pistas estaban bien ordenadas, las cartas ya estaban echadas y ahora sólo faltaba esperar.

Mientras tanto, Ran caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el sitio que indicaba el papel de la carta. "_Donde tú eres la única que puede practicar la magia…_", rezaba. Eso era peloteo puro y duro, pero le subió bastante la moral. En una casa, lo que mejor se le daba era la cocina. No necesitaba tener la mente de cierto detective para saber que se refería a ese lugar, y por poco sus pies fueron solos hasta allí. Además, Shinichi, en ese momento disfrazado bajo las gafas de Conan, le había confesado una vez que ella era la mejor prestidigitadora del mundo en los fogones. Un entrante facilito, se dijo Ran, mientras buscaba desesperada la siguiente pista.

Abrió la nevera y se encontró con una foto de un niño de gafas, con la boca sucia de restos de pastel de manzana, mientras sonría y enseñaba su plato casi vacío a la cámara. Se relamía los labios y aparentaba ser el niño inocente que pretendía ser. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al verlo, y la giró, encontrándose así con la siguiente pista: "_Donde tú y la lluvia era lo que más me gustaba…_".

_**Es muy duro cuando estás tan lejos**_

_**No tengo excusa, pero me olvidé de la fecha**_

_**No volveré a tropezar con la misma piedra**_

_**Toda la culpa es mía**_

Ran sintió que su mente se transportaba a años atrás, sin necesidad siquiera de ver la foto. Recordaba ese momento como si hubiera sido el día anterior, cuando Shinichi se tiró al suelo del campo intentando recuperar el aliento, dejando que la lluvia lo empapara y ensuciara, mientras la chica lo observaba bajo la protección de un paraguas. Pensando en ello, sus pies caminaron solos hasta el jardín, el único sitio donde podrían caer las gotas de lluvia en caso de que las inclemencias del tiempo decidieran mostrarse de esa forma. Por suerte, la luna resplandecía en el cielo como un foco de luz, iluminando el tétrico y lúgubre jardín nocturno. No tuvo que desplazarse mucho más hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y sonrió al comprobar que no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo. Ansiosa por verle finalmente, Ran le dio la vuelta a la fotografía y leyó la pista: "_Donde yo me equivoqué…_".

Esta vez, Ran tuvo que exprimirse un poco más el cerebro para saber de qué se trataba, y estuvo tentada a ir a preguntarle a Sonoko, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ése era un juego entre el señor detective famoso y la cumpleañera, no podía involucrar a nadie más… Con la fotografía firmemente agarrada, deambulaba de habitación en habitación, pero no consiguió nada. Se sentía eufórica por volver a verle, pero no quería seguir jugando al escondite. Volvió al salón y casi gritó algo para hacer que Shinichi diese la cara, pero concluyó que su chillido no superaría los decibelios de la fiesta. Escaneó la habitación, pero no vio nada que le llamara la atención… Hasta que su vista topó con el techo y ahí estaba: una foto proyectada donde se diferenciaba claramente un caballero y una princesa, abrazados fuertemente. Levantó una mano, indicando de alguna manera que ya la había visto, y apareció otra pista.

_**Así que ya lo sabes**_

_**No me cuelgues el teléfono**_

_**Me gustaría estar en casa**_

_**Sé que es muy tarde**_

_**Pero feliz cumpleaños**_

"_Donde siempre he estado encerrado…_". El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue "en el cuerpo de un niño", pero no había sitio material donde esconder una foto de Conan Edogawa. Así que sin esperar un segundo más, su corazón la guió hacia la biblioteca. La anticipación se apoderó de ella y sin poder contenerse preguntó por él, pero resultó que la sala estaba vacía. Tan sólo un móvil yacía en la mesa de la estancia, y casualmente en aquel momento empezó a sonar.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó, mofándose de ella como en los viejos tiempos.

—Perfectamente… Parece que estar rodeada de detectives me está cambiando…

—¿Y estás orgullosa de ello?

—No lo sé con certeza, pero creo que sí.

—¿Sabes, Ran? Soy consciente que durante mucho tiempo he pensado que la distancia sería el mejor remedio, pero empiezo a hartarme de no sentirte cerca. Te echo de menos…

—Genial, yo te odio.

—No tanto —se rió él, después de dos segundos de tenso silencio—, porque, si no, no habrías seguido mi juego.

—Siempre tan listo, Sherlock Holmes. ¿Cuál es la siguiente pista?

_**Yeah, yeah, whoa**_

_**Sé que me odias**_

_**Yeah, yeah, whoa**_

_**Bueno, yo también te echo de menos**_

_**Yeah, yeah, whoa**_

_**Sé que es un poco tarde**_

_**Pero feliz cumpleaños**_

—"_Donde me gustaría estar en este preciso instante…_"

—¿Te importaría especificar?

—Me gustaría estar en mi hogar… —suspiró él, de repente volviéndose serio y mostrando cansancio.

—Sé que estás en casa de Sonoko, en esta fiesta aun sin haber sido invitado… Si quieres ir a tu casa, vete.

—Mi casa es un edificio. _Tú_ eres mi hogar.

Y colgó de nuevo.

Ran dejó ir todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones poco a poco. El chico no tenía remedio, pero esa pequeña confesión fue la que hizo que olvidara todo el pasado y se centrara en su alrededor y el presente. No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma: ver a Shinichi Kudo cara a cara se había convertido en una necesidad tan grande como respirar. Por otro lado, ella seguía sola, en la intimidad que le brindaba esa biblioteca. ¿Por qué no se dignaba a aparecer? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Miedo al rechazo?

Se permitió pensar que los dos querían lo mismo, y dejó que su mente vagara entre los sueños que cada noche pintaba su subconsciente. Y todos estaban impregnados con un mismo tono: el azul de los ojos de Shinichi. Y seguían una armonía constante: él aparecía, él hablaba, él la abrazaba, él la besaba. Un mismo patrón que sucedía repetidamente que cambiaba tan sólo en el espacio y el tiempo.

Y el móvil que Ran sostenía en la mano volvió a sonar, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Se sintió decepcionada, porque esperaba oír de nuevo su voz, pero esa nueva pista consiguió encender la llama de la esperanza que anhelaba ser tan grande y poderosa como el Sol.

_**No es que no me importe**_

_**Sabes que haré algo para recompensártelo**_

_**Si pudiera, estaría ahí**_

"_Donde quiero empezar de cero…_".

Cinco simples palabras que guardaban muchas interpretaciones detrás de ellas. Ahora todo dependía de Ran, porque él le estaba mostrando sus opciones, y ella debía escoger el camino que los llevaría, a los dos, a ser felices o el que cerraría esas puertas. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber cuál escogería. Siempre había soñado un futuro junto a él, y no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad, y menos cuando se presentaba delante de sus narices, mostrándose al mundo cual cartel de neón por la noche. Pedía a gritos una reconciliación, y Ran no iba a derrumbar sus expectativas. No lo hacía por él, para que dejara de torturarse. Lo hacía más bien por ella, por el egoísmo que la había invadido desde que despertó el día de su veintiún cumpleaños. Un día donde ella podía mandar y tenía el lujo de escoger que era lo mejor para ella, que casualmente también era lo mejor para él.

Sólo había una solución, y esa se encontraba justo debajo de la bola de luces que iluminaba el salón de la casa, donde la fiesta seguía un ritmo marcado. Y allí lo vio, vestido con su mejor traje, su mejor sonrisa, un ramo de rosas rojas en una mano y su regalo en la otra.

Ran le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando Shinichi le tendió las flores. Un bonito color carmesí se dejó ver en las mejillas del chico.

_**Yeah, yeah, whoa**_

_**Yeah, yeah, whoa**_

_**Bueno, yo también te echo de menos**_

_**Yeah, yeah, ya sé**_

_**Sé que es un poco tarde**_

_**Pero feliz cumpleaños**_

—Los regalos después, ¿te parece? —preguntó Ran, después de mirarse durante dos minutos sin cruzar palabra.

—Como quieras, Ran… Y entonces, ¿qué?

—¡Bailar!

Shinichi se dejó arrastrar hasta el centro de la pista, sonriendo como un tonto y tragando saliva al ver como Ran guiaba sus manos hasta su pequeña cintura. Estaba más que nervioso, y casi se quedó rígido al notar que las manos de la chica se enroscaban en su cuello, pero mientras ella se amoldaba a su cuerpo, se relajó. Por fin podía sentirse en casa, _Ran_ verdaderamente era el hogar en el que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

—Ran… Tengo que decirte algo… No, espera, no digas nada—añadió rápidamente al ver que ella hacía ademán de abrir la boca, y dos segundos más tarde se culpó por haberle ordenado algo cuando el ambiente seguía tenso entre los dos, pero una sutil sonrisa de Ran lo tranquilizó—. Esta fiesta era una emboscada para reunirnos y el autor intelectual de esto soy yo. Se lo comenté a Sonoko, y ella me dijo que estaría encantada de montar y organizar la fiesta. Y, ya que estamos así, y que creo pensar que me has perdonado por lo de Conan y las mentiras y que al menos no me odias tanto como antes, quería confesarte que quiero...

—¿Quieres empezar de cero?

_**Yeah, yeah, whoa**_

_**Sé que me odias**_

_**Yeah, yeah, whoa**_

_**Bueno, yo también te echo de menos**_

_**Yeah, yeah, ya sé**_

_**Sé que es un poco tarde**_

—Aparte de eso, quiero amarte como ningún hombre lo hará… Quiero ser tuyo para toda la eternidad… Quiero casarme contigo y no tener que pedir ayuda a Sonoko para hacer las paces… Quiero serlo todo para ti…

—Si esas son tus condiciones, estoy conforme con ellas…

Escondida entre la muchedumbre, Sonoko sonrió para sí al ver como esos dos mejores amigos de la infancia se besaban. Parecían un poco torpes en ello, pero no dudó ni un momento que para ellos ése sería su mejor beso y el que recordarían siempre. Poco a poco hizo salir a los invitados de su casa, hasta dejarlos solos en aquella sala. No sabría decir si ellos lo notaron o no, y obviamente no quería interrumpirlos en plena acción. Cuando se separaron, salió a toda prisa de la estancia antes que la descubrieran. A los lejos oyó que le daban las gracias, y volvió sobre sus pasos, asomándose un momento.

—Sois V.I.P., podéis quedaros aquí tanto rato como queráis.

—No hace falta, debes estar cansada —dijo Shinichi—. La acompañaré a casa, que ya es tarde y su padre nos matará.

Despidiéndose de la rubia, Ran se enteró que en realidad pasaría la noche en casa de Shinichi, porque el chico había conseguido un permiso escrito de Kogoro Mouri, pero no reveló como sucedió ese milagro.

Al llegar a la mansión Kudo, Shinichi encendió el equipo de música y una canción lenta inundó la casa. Con un poco más de confianza, los dos bailaron hasta el amanecer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ran…

—Fue ayer, señor detective…

—Lo sé, pero me hacía ilusión decírtelo cara a cara… ¡Y que abras tu regalo!

—Es un anillo de compromiso —dijo Ran, un poco exasperada.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Porque soy mejor detective que tú…

El detective profesional no contestó, pero supo silenciar futuras discusiones de la única forma que él sabía hacerlo. Y es que sus besos tenían el poder de interrumpir cualquier pensamiento, de aumentar la pasión que ya se forjaba entre ellos y, sobretodo, de empezar de cero.

_**Pero feliz cumpleaños**_

_**A ti…**_

* * *

Bueno, bueno, buenoooo... Podria decir que estoy bastante orgullosa de este fic! Gane un concurso con el y no se que tiene pero me gusta... xDD

Por cierto, la cancion se llama "Happy Birthday" y es de Click Five, obviamente en ingles.. xDD

En fin, espero que a vosotros tambien os haya gustado! o

Matta ne!

Meicosr


End file.
